This invention pertains to a rotatable knob assembly and, more particularly, to a snap-on knob which may be mounted to an operating member such as a handle without permanent deformation of the knob whereby the knob may be permanently held on the handle and be rotatable relative thereto.
Rotatable knob structures are well known. Many different types are found in use in structures wherein an operating member such as a handle is to be rotated to cause movement such as in window operating hardware. A search of the prior art has revealed U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,978,927, 3,306,643 and 3,406,590, wherein a knob or cover can be mounted to associated structure by means of either a snap-on or a snap-in operation. In each instance, the knob or cover has segmented structural elements which, because of their segmented nature, may change shape or flex to move past a locking abutment and then return to initial position to retain the knob or cover in place. Permanent retention of the knob depends upon the ability of the segments to retain their locked position during the life of the knob. In the event replacement of the knob is desired, such replacement would be extremely difficult.